How to Decorate a Tree
by Amy-McClair
Summary: Mature story involving Kurama, Hiei, and a Christmas Tree. Warning: M/M relationship. Do not read if this offends you. Idea came from hColleen's drabbles.


A/N: indicated text that has been deleted for mature content. If you are over 18 and wish to see the mature version, please go to "How to Decorate a Tree" on my Adultfanfiction page. You can reference my author page for the link.

The house was empty but for the redhead staring forlornly at the bare pine tree in the corner of his mother's living room. It looked like he would be spending Christmas alone this year. Takanaka-san had taken Kurama's mother to a resort for Christmas and the fox did not want to interfere with his mother's happiness. True this would be the first Christmas she did not spend with him and she would miss him, but the newlyweds needed some special alone time that they would not get here.

Kurama sighed heavily as he stared at the barren tree. "I need a distraction," he muttered to himself as he reached for the box of ornaments on the floor by his feet. He pulled out an ornament shaped like a simple snowflake. "I wonder what Hiei would think of this," he mumbled placing its tiny hook on a branch.

Just then, he felt a distinct ki enter the house through his bedroom window. "Speak of the devil…." A mischievous grin captured the red head's face as he concealed himself behind the sofa. "This should prove a worthy distraction."

Hiei had returned from the Makai only moments before he found himself inexplicably drawn toward the fox's home. "I should let Kurama know I'm back," he thought. Kitsune were notoriously territorial, not to mention Kurama was a good partner. "It is purely a courtesy," he thought, letting his feet carry him quickly to the tree outside the red head's bedroom.

"I'll just pop in here and let him know I'm back," he muttered as he entered the habitually unlocked window. Quickly surveying the room, Hiei determined that his quarry was downstairs, so that is where he headed.

As he descended the stairs, he noticed the evergreen garland lining the banister. "What's this for?" he wondered silently and quickly dismissed it as some ningen tradition that the fox must follow for his mother.

When he reached the living room, he found it empty. _"Funny, I could've sworn the fox was down here,"_ he thought. After a quick purview he noticed the nearly bare tree standing in the corner. Its only decoration was a single white snowflake. Drawn to the icon of his lost childhood, the hiyoukai found himself standing so close to the tree that its branches moved.

So enchanted was he by this reminder of a land to which he never belonged that he failed to notice the fact that the tree branches were moving more than just from his touch. They quickly wrapped themselves around the diminutive, black-clad form until there was no hope of his escape. Only then did the branch holding the snowflake move breaking the demon's trance.

To say he was unamused would be an understatement of the worst kind. He was beyond unamused. He was pissed. He was seriously considering burning down the tree that held him. One thing stopped him. Retribution. The fox would pay for this, Hiei would make sure of that.

Kurama surveyed his captive, held in strong branches of the pine coaxed to grow to the job. The addition of out-of-season flowers completed his work. With an extra sway of his hips, he walked to his captive, laying a hand on his cheek. "Now, that's how you decorate a tree."

Hiei glared at the offending redhead. "What are you doing, fox?" the hiyoukai growled out. His amusement level dropped further by the addition of said colorful flowers.

Kurama chuckled softly, "Isn't it obvious? I am getting ready for Christmas." He slowly slid his hand from Hiei's cheek behind the captive neck. "It is a holiday that some ningens celebrate on which gifts are exchanged." He paused and locked gazes with the trapped fire demon. "Do you know my favorite part of Christmas, Hiei?" he asked.

Hiei was stunned by this character before him. He had never seen the fox be assertive like this. True enough, his youko counterpart had a distinguished reputation for such things, but Kurama always seemed softer than that. Heart racing, Hiei managed a breathy, "Hn," that could have meant anything.

"I love unwrapping presents," he whispered conspiratorially. Using both hands, Kurama pulled the scarf from the smaller demon's neck while he kissed the lips, which were slightly parted by surprise. "Mm," he moaned pulling back from those lips. "Are you my present Hiei? Do I get to unwrap you and then do whatever I wish with you?" A seductive smile played on the fox's lips as he began tracing intricate patterns on the hiyoukai's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Isn't this, ahh, sudden?" Hiei stuttered trying to maintain some dignity since his anger was fleeing under expert fingers. He really would not mind submitting to the kitsune; he just wanted Kurama to be sure that this was what _he_ wanted.

A pathetic sigh escaped the redhead as he pulled away from his prisoner. "I am lonely," he admitted with a cute pout. "I want, no need, someone to touch."

The intensity shown from those emerald eyes nearly stopped Hiei's heart, but the words struck him hard. "So I am a convenience?" he whispered.

The green eyes widened in shock at the pain in the hiyoukai's voice. "H-hiei," Kurama stuttered placing both hands on opposing sides of the fire demon's face. He forced the captive to look him in the eye. "I have never thought of you that way." He gently placed his lips on the jaganshi's forehead. "You are important to me," he continued with a kiss over the left eye. "As a friend," he tenderly repeated the motion over the right eye, "and I hope," with a kiss on the end of the demon's nose, "as a lover." He finished his statement by claiming his friend's lips.

The kiss started rather chastely, but became more demanding when Hiei decided to play along. With a flick of his tongue, Kurama requested entrance to his partner's mouth, and access was immediately granted. He spent what felt like an eternity exploring the depths of that cavern only to reluctantly pull back when the need for oxygen overwhelmed him.

Unconsciously checking the hold that the branches had over the black clad form, Kurama began mapping the other's jaw toward his ear. He paid close attention to how his partner's breath hitched and hissed when he reached a particularly sensitive spot. As he took the hiyoukai's earlobe into his mouth, he moaned in pleasure at he shiver that ran through his lover.

"So do I get to unwrap this present?" he whispered huskily in his partner's ear before biting the lobe sharply.

With a hiss, Hiei groaned out, "Please." He could feel the fox's lips curve into a smile when he gently sucked the abused lobe.

"Arigato," he whispered as he traced a new path to the other ear. The sounds the diminutive demon was making were intoxicating and sending pulsing shocks straight to his center. As he paid the second ear the same attention as the first, Kurama's nimble fingers began undressing the fire demon with minimal delay around the three belts.

When all that remained of Hiei's clothing was his shirt, Kurama pulled back to survey his new dilemma. How was he to get the shirt off without untying the demon? However, his query was short lived as Hiei let out a quiet whimper at the loss of contact. It was enticing to Kurama's youko line, and he suddenly found claws where his fingernails used to be. "Well that will work," he expressed with a lower voice than usual.

That change was not lost on the jaganshi, who focused enough to notice the gold lining the green eyes staring at his mostly bare form. He groaned slightly and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Now, now, that's my job." The kitsune reclaimed those lips in a forceful kiss, nibbling and sucking them until they were red and swollen. All the while, he was running his newly formed claws up and down the sides of the demon. He pressed just enough for his captive to be aware of them, but not hard enough to damage that toned body.

When he came up for air, Hiei was trembling and panting with need. Kurama stabbed his claws into the material of the hiyoukai's shirt and cut it off the small man's body. He started trailing his way with lips, teeth and tongue down his partner's neck again mapping out what caused the demon to react. He was determined to have his captive begging for release before the day was through.

The red head found a particularly sensitive spot on the hybrid's collarbone and lavished attention on it. "I want to hear that beautiful voice, Hiei. Tell me what I should do with you," he whispered coyly into the panting demon's ear. He trailed both hands down to play with the other's chest. "I'll do whatever you want." His pianist fingers rubbed and rolled the tender peaks. "You just have to ask."

On a heavy groan, Hiei's head lolled back to be supported more fully by the tree. His hands were clenched into fists showing his strong desire to relieve the pressure building in his groin for himself.

* * *

Kurama coaxed the tree to lower its captive to the floor and he collapsed next to his lover as they both tried to relearn how to breathe.

After a few moments of listening to each other breathe, Hiei spoke. "Fox, I will get you back for this, you know."

Chuckling quietly, Kurama answered, "Hm? I'm looking forward to that."


End file.
